


Everything has changed

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: I just want to know you better [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Sherlock in all his cuteness, Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Light Angst, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Loosely based on music video Everything has changed of Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift. This is a  (late late) birthday gift with that video as a prompt. But yeah ... I changed it a bit. I hope you like it anyway. I promise you won't wait long for other chapters.HAPPY LATE LATE BIRTHDAY





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ame_Myc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Myc/gifts).



> * * *

First day of school again, he moved a lot because his mum’s work, she was a saleswoman. Greg was a bit sad, he had made a few friends in his last school, but they were good friends. He always would be the new kid, and even though he liked seeing new places, it was sad to leave them behind; of course, he could always make new friends. That's what his parents always said.

 

He got in the bus and opened a comic book his mum had bought him, it was his favourite; a couple minutes later (or so he thought, he wasn't paying attention) the bus stopped and someone got in, he didn't look up until he heard someone yell: “Not here!” he looked up to see a ginger boy walking the aisle, the other kids putting their backpacks in the empty seats as he passed them, the boy was walking with his head low, when he passed by Greg's seat he took his backpack off it and patted the sit next to him, the boy gave him a sad half smile and sat on it, Greg went back to his comic book, but he couldn't concentrate, he was curious about the other boy.

 

“Name’s Greg Lestrade, what's yours?” he said extending his hand for the ginger boy to shake. The boy looked at him for a solid minute, looked at his hand and then took it.

 

“Mycroft Holmes.” the boy said, he barely heard him, he spoke softly, eyes and head down, in that moment Greg decided to make him feel happy.

 

“It’s my first day, Myc, I've lived here for about a week now… would you...”

 

He drifted off, waiting to see if Mycroft looked at him, when the ginger haired boy looked up, confused as to why the other one didn't end the sentence, Greg smiled.

 

“… show me around?” he finished, holding his gaze, he couldn't help but think about the sad movies his mum liked to watch, Mycroft had that same expression, then one of doubt.

 

“Why me?” He said, blinking twice and tilting his head to the side, Greg shrugged and smiled.

 

“You seem like the sort of person that knows a lot.” 

 

Mycroft kept blinking, no other expression showed up in his face other than… utter confusion. Greg just smiled.

 

“Will you do it? Show me around school?”

 

Mycroft nodded and Greg smiled brightly.

 

“Sweet!” He said, rubbing his hands together.

 

“I don't think a flavor is relevant…”

 

Mycroft answered and Greg couldn't hold a smile at the tilted head and blinking eyes.

 

“It's just an expression, like...you know…cool! You're cool.”

 

“My temperature is quite normal, and again, I don't see the relevance.” He answered, serious.

 

Greg just laughed and patted Mycroft's back, the boy flinched for a second, but Greg's grip was gentle and his laugh wasn't mocking. He had seen this type of interaction before and even though he didn't understand what was so amusing, he tried to smile back. Maybe getting in the bus wasn't such a bad idea as he thought, maybe tomorrow he'd ask his mum to let him take the bus again instead of the driver taking him to school.

\----

Finally a smile, thought Greg as he laughed of Mycroft's antics, he sure had good luck, first day of school and he already had a friend, this was going to be a good school, he was sure of it.

 

The rest of the way they were quiet, but Mycroft didn't look down anymore, he was looking at Greg's comic book with an amused face.

 

When they arrived, Greg closed the comic and took out his schedule.

 

“Let me see.” said Mycroft, asking for the papers, he gave them to him and Mycroft looked at them for a few seconds.

 

“We share the same classes, I thought you were older.” he said.

 

“Nah, not the first one to tell me that, though.” he said, shrugging.

 

He followed Mycroft to the cafeteria, neither of them was getting breakfast so they headed to the library, Mycroft introduced him to Miss Morgan, the librarian before the bell rang and they had to go to class.

 

That afternoon when Greg's dad picked him up, Greg was smiling. Mister Lestrade was expecting a sad face, first days were always sad days for Greg, he was glad his son was smiling. 

 

“How did it go, lad?”

 

“Excellent, I made a friend, his name is Mycroft and he's the greatest! He's really smart, though his face is sad... I made him smile a few times today, he is strange… but a good strange, you know?”

 

Mister Lestrade listened carefully to his son's stories of the day, commenting now and then.

 

“Your mum's gonna be thrilled you had fun today, buddy.”

 

That night Greg went to bed earlier than normal, eager for the morning when he could see Mycroft again.

 

For the next few months the boys became inseparable. Greg wanted to know everything there was to know about Mycroft and the redhead found himself enjoying himself in Greg's company, it was strange he had never had friends before but talking, playing and just being with Gregory just felt right, like it was okay for him to have a friend, and he was happy to play with Greg at lunch, Greg made him do silly things and he didn't feel inadequate when they played. 

 

“Mummy?” He walked up to his mum one afternoon, she was in the conservatory reading a book.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“I… have made a friend mummy…” he looked up at her, as if asking if it was okay to have friends, she smiled, closing her book and with a bit of effort, put her feet down and extended a hand his way, her belly was giant, Mycroft noted, his little brother a couple of months from birth, he walked in her arms and she petted his hair gently, passing her hands softly through the red curls.

 

“That is wonderful, dear. I told you someone would see how an amazing little boy you are, it doesn't matter it took long, baby.”

 

Mycroft smiled, putting a hand in her belly and crouching a bit to talk to his baby brother.

 

“You'll never be alone, Sherlock, I'll always be your friend.”

 

Ms. Holmes smiled as the baby kicked his brother's hand, as always, Mycroft's face lit of with absolute delight.

 

“He heard me, Mummy!!” He said, excited.

 

“He did, honey, he loves you.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, he will be the luckiest boy with a great big brother that will always watch out for him,won't you Myc?”

 

“I will, Mummy.” He said smiling and putting his ear in her belly to talk some more to his brother.


	2. Discovery

He hoped they got to stay in this town, this time around, he liked it a lot, well he liked being with Mycroft, knowing him was really cool, he was the best friend he could ever had, he loved making him laugh and loved when Myc didn't understand something, how he would tilt his head and blink a few times, he just wanted to know everything about him, they spent a lot of time together, well… all the time at school, if he could go home with Mycroft or Mycroft with him, it would be perfect.

 

“Does it mean he's my girlfriend?” He asked his dad one day when they were talking about Mycroft and what they had done that day.

 

“No, Greg… a boy can't be your girlfriend… he could be a boyfriend though…” he said with a teasing smile. “Do you want him to be?”

 

Greg thought about it for a moment, he wasn't sure about it, maybe if he was older… he thought about the day before, they held hands while having lunch in the yard, he had felt butterflies and had thought back to that moment the rest of the day, he felt butterflies again just thinking about it, he thought back to when they were alone in the classroom and Greg had convinced Mycroft of dancing even when there was no music, it had felt amazing too… the way they talked, when Mycroft played the piano for him in class…

 

“Nah, we're just friends, besides, mum said I'm too young to have a girlfriend, so a boyfriend would be the same…right?”

 

“Yeah, a boyfriend is the same, Greg.” His father said without hesitation, he thought briefly that maybe Greg was due a little chat, it was obvious he was interested in Mycroft, even though he didn't even know he was , he was young… but then again, he had his first girlfriend when he was five, he smiled, thinking back, vague memories of hands holding and innocent smiles, his boy was having that with Mycroft, it was all innocent, he doesn't need him telling him anything about that, if his son liked boys, then he liked boys, he didn't dared poison his mind or having him think that was anything but normal.

 

“How about you invite Mycroft for a sleepover?”

 

“Really?” Greg beamed.

 

“Yes, really! Tomorrow you tell him, and I'll talk to his mum after school, how about that?”

\------------------

 

Today was a boring day at school, classes were almost over for Christmas break and they watched movies and made crafts today. Greg took Mycroft out of the classroom to ask him if he wanted to sleepover.

 

“Sleepover?” Mycroft tilted his head, blinking a few times.

 

“Over what? I do sleep over a bed… don't you have one?”

 

Greg laughed and couldn't help but hug him, this was his favourite part of talking to Mycroft, teaching him new ways of using words, he was really bad at the mundane things.

 

“I appreciate the hug, but…” he started saying, but Greg didn't let him finish.

 

“Means I'm asking you to sleep “OVER” at my house, Myc. My dad said he will ask your mum today, if you wanted to come, of course.” He said, doubt clear in his voice.

 

“Yes, of course. That sounds…” he thought for a second as if doubting what word to use.

 

“... Cool, that sounds cool.”

 

Greg smiled, proud that Mycroft remembered.

\-------

 

That afternoon when the bell rang, Greg took Mycroft's hand and dragged him out to meet his dad, he was waiting for him as always in front of the exit.

 

“Dad!” He yelled when they approached him, with Mycroft in tow.

 

“You must be Mycroft.” He said when he saw the redhead being dragged.

 

“Yes, pleased to meet you, Mister Lestrade.”

 

“Call me Greg, buddy. Where's your mum? You do want to stay over, right?”

 

“Yes, I do… she waits for me in the car, her feet hurt if she's standing for long periods of time.”

 

“Well, let's go then. Let's see if she gives you permission.”

 

“I'll be glad if I could go.”

 

 Mister Lestrade smiled, Mycroft was extremely polite and really, the boy was handsome, no wonder why his son was always talking about him. He followed Mycroft and Greg to a black car. Mycroft was received by a man in uniform that opened the door for him, eyeing Mister Lestrade with care.

 

“They're with me, Giles. Mummy get out, I will introduce you to my friend.”

 

A woman in a light dress and with a belly of at least eight months got out with a bit of effort. He stepped in to help her, giving her a hand that she took gladly.

 

“Hello, thank you.” She smiled and Mister Lestrade noticed Mycroft looked so much like her, she had the same shade of red in her hair, she was a beautiful woman.

 

“Hello, no problem. Name's Greg Lestrade.”

 

“Victoria Holmes, nice to meet you.” She looked down at Greg and smiled.

 

“And you must be Gregory, you're quote famous at home.”

 

“Yes, ma’am. Gregory Lestrade the second at your service.”

 

She smiled as Greg took her hand and kissed her.

 

“Now I get why all the fuss about you.”

 

“Mummy!!” Mycroft said, cheeks going red. He thought one couldn't die of embarrassment but right now it seemed possible. Greg just smiled and put a hand around his shoulders, giving him a half hug and smiled.

 

“He's my best friend in the whole world.” Greg said, with a face that meant business. Victoria smiled and nodded, not saying anything else.

 

“Mrs. Holmes, I was wondering if we could have Mycroft for dinner and a sleepover.”

 

“Oh…” Victoria looked at his son, searching for answers, he smiled and nodded.

 

“Well, I don't see why not. Why don't you give me your address, so we can drop Mycroft off when he's ready?”

 

“Sure, do you have a pen?”

 

Victoria asked the driver, that gave her a small notepad and a pen. Mister Lestrade wrote the address and as they took off Greg and his father started walking to the car.

 

“Are you excited for today?”

 

“Yes! Very.”

 

“You better get your room cleaned.”

 

“I will, promise.”

\--------

 

Mycroft arrived almost at 6 o’clock, a bag and a book in hand, his mum couldn't come drop him off, it was the driver instead. Mister Lestrade was just finishing dinner so Greg showed him the house and they went to the room to drop Mycroft's bag. Greg then showed Mycroft his comic book collection and the pictures he had of old houses he had lived in, they were too many considering he was just seven years old. At seven, Mister Lestrade went looking for them, to tell them dinner was ready. They went to the kitchen and helped putting the food in the table. Mycroft noticed them putting a fourth plate but no food in it, when Greg caught him staring he answered the unuttered question.

 

“We always put mum's plate, sometimes she comes in time for dinner, so dad likes to be ready.”

 

Mycroft nodded, he really didn't understand, his dad was barely home but they never put an empty plate at dinner, he supposed their families were very different.

 

When they passed unto dessert and Mister Lestrade served them ice cream Greg’s mum arrived, she was beautiful, but Greg didn’t look like her at all, she was blonde, and her skin was not tanned like Greg’s or Mister Lestrade, she was almost as pale as him. She sat on the table after giving Greg and her husband a kiss.

 

“Hello! God! I’m starving! Day was a nightmare, we did sell a lot though, so that’s good.” she said as she started putting food in her plate.

 

After a few minutes she looks at Greg and stops as she saw red hair.

 

“I don’t remember having a ginger.”

 

Greg and his dad laughed, and Mycroft tried to smile at her, but he wasn’t sure if he was welcome there, her face was confusing… her face was one of confusion, but he wasn’t sure.

 

“No honey, we didn’t have a ginger, he is Mycroft, Greg’s friend, he’s staying over today.”

 

“My best friend!” chimed in Greg with a smile, Mycroft smiled back, happy just hearing that from Greg.

 

“Oh! Nice!... we meet at last Mycroft. It’s nice to meet you.” she said covering her mouth, full of potatoes.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Lestrade.”

 

“Call me Arya, love.”

 

Mycroft nodded and decided he liked her, she was nice, even though she talked while chewing her food.

\--------

 

The whole Christmas holidays Mycroft found himself having dinner in Greg’s house every Friday night and “sleeping over” most of the time he went to have dinner (still having his doubts about that “staying over” saying.) Arya, Greg’s mum made the effort to be early on Fridays to have dinner with them all. He really liked the Lestrades, they always had dessert and played board games after dinner was over; even his mum went for dinner once and said she enjoyed herself. He was a bit sad that Christmas was on Friday and he couldn’t go, his mum told him that they would staying at the house as father would be home to celebrate. The Friday before Christmas, he was surprised to receive a Christmas gift from Greg and his parents; it was a book, first edition of The Hobbit, he too had gotten gifts for them with the help of mummy. Mummy had gotten the adult’s gifts, liquor for Greg and jewelry for Arya.

 

“Mycroft, this is too much…”

 

“Mummy said you’d say that and said it was nothing and that she won’t be taking it back.”

 

Arya smiled, she had talked a few times with Victoria, once when she came to have dinner and when she went to pick Mycroft up. She was a lovely woman and really set in her ways. She nodded and smiled. “Of course, thank you. Luckily, we got her something too.” she said, turning to her husband.

 

Mycroft then turned to Greg and gave him his gift, it was a first edition of his favourite comic book, signed by the writer and the artist. Greg’s face lit up, his smile could be used to get boats home in the shadows.

 

“Sweet! WOW!... this is awesome, Myc. Thank you.”

 

Mycroft smiled as Greg hugged him. Once his mum arrived and gifts were exchanged, he got in the card and waved good bye to Greg until he could no longer see him

\---------------------

 

He was glad his father spent Christmas with them, even if they didn’t play board games like with the Lestrades. He left for a business trip on the 1st of January and it was his mum and him again, and Sherlock of course. She had been feeling more tired than usual, he had made his research and it could be signs of labor, so they had to stay inside, Greg had called to wish him a happy new year and to invite him next Friday for dinner again, his mum agreed and he got so excited he took out the clothes he wanted to wear already, and it was still Tuesday.

 


	3. (RE) Born

He was really scared, his mum had been taken to the hospital, she was in pain, it maybe meant Sherlock was soon to be with them. He called his father, but he had to leave a message with his personal assistant because he was in a meeting; he didn’t know what else to do so he called Greg. Mister Lestrade told him he was going to pick him up and taking him to the hospital, so he could know how his mother was.

 

When they arrived and asked in the lobby they told him that Mycroft was in the list and they escorted him inside. Mister Lestrade decided to stay until someone else from the family got there, he didn’t want to leave in case Mycroft wanted to go home.  Greg ended up sleeping in his arms, Arya had to go pick him up when she got out of work, when a few more hours passed, and no one arrived, he went to get food after a nurse told him they got food for Mycroft.  When almost seven hours passed, he was getting restless, he didn’t want to leave in case Mycroft wanted to go home or they needed someone, but he was getting anxious.

 

“Holmes, yes… thank you.” he looked up when he heard the last name, it was a man, clearly Mycroft’s father, not that he looked anything like him, Mycroft looked like his mother, but everything in this man screamed money, the pristine suit, dark hair pulled back and even in his stance screamed he was a man used to be in charge in every room he was in. He walked up to him and against his better judgement introduced himself.

 

“Mister Holmes? My name is Greg Lestrade, my son goes to school with Mycroft.” He said, offering his hand, the man looked him from head to toe and shook the offered hand reluctantly.

 

“Edward Holmes…” he tilted his head and spoke, measuring his words.

 

“Pardon me… why are you here?”

 

“I got Mycroft here, he was scared for his mum…”

 

“Oh… then, thanks are in order.” He said, reaching for his wallet and taking a few notes. Greg frowned and shook his head.

 

“There's no need for money, I was just waiting for someone from the family to get here to leave. Pleasure to meet you Mister Holmes.”

 

“Likewise.” He said, nodding his head once and turning around to go to the room.

 

Lestrade took off, knowing Mycroft would be okay with both his parents.

 

Mister Holmes watched him go, making a mental note to investigate this Greg Lestrade, he didn’t like him, not one bit.

\---------------

 

Sherlock was born in the morning of January 6th, he was so little and pale, his arms flailing when they put him in his mother’s chest. His hair was dark like his father’s and he had a lot of it. Mycroft was the first to hold him after Mummy, a nurse put him in his arms as he sat in a plush sofa in the room. He smiled at him as he watched over his sleeping baby brother, when he half opened his eyes and his little mouth curved in the sweetest smile he had ever seen, his little hand curling around Mycroft's finger, he then knew he’d never leave Sherlock’s side, he will always protect him, he will play with him, even when he gets older.

\-----

The next morning, they were finally at home and Mycroft had to call Greg to tell him all about his baby brother.

 

“Sherlock is so tiny, I was there when he was born.”

 

“Did you got to see everything?”

 

“No, I was at mummy's side when he was born.”

 

“That's so cool, I wish I had a brother.”

 

They spoke on the phone a few times, Mycroft wanted to stay with Sherlock all the time, Greg even went to meet him once, he adored him.

\----------------------------

Arya Lestrade, a saleswoman, Gregory Adrian Lestrade a writer… interesting family, moving a lot, it seems, maybe it’s time for them to discover a new town. He closed his file and took the phone.

\-----------

One day about a week later, Arya walked in Greg's room after knocking twice.

 

“Hey baby, we need to talk…”

 

“Yes?” He said hesitantly, he was used to this kind of talk, and he didn't like them.

 

“I know we've been here a long while and we're getting cozy but…”

 

“No, we can't mum.”

 

“I'm sorry, I got transferred baby…”

 

“Can't you get a different job, here?”

 

“You know this is what I do… I'm sorry Greg, really… we have to go, it was a last-minute notice… our flight leaves tomorrow.”

 

“What? But I need to say goodbye to Mycroft.” He said, his eyes were getting glossy with tears.”

 

“I know, we're going to take you to his home, so you can say goodbye before our flight.”

 

Greg sighed and nodded, he was getting used to the town, to his friend… they were there for months, more than other times, almost a year now, he thought they were finally staying. He started packing, he didn’t have much anyway.

 

The next day, they packed everything in the car and drove to Mycroft’s house, so they could say goodbye, when they knocked the door, Mister Holmes was the one to answer.

 

“Hello, Mister Holmes, this is my son Greg, Mycroft’s friend, we were wondering if he could have a quick chat with him, we are flying today, and he didn’t want to go without saying goodbye to your son.

 

“He’s not here, I’m afraid.”

 

“Will he be here soon, sir?” asked Greg in a low voice.

 

“No, I don’t think so, he will be a while… I will tell him you came.”

 

Greg looked up to his dad, sad face, tears threatening to fall.

 

“Let’s go, buddy. We need to get going.” he said, patting his son’s shoulder. “Thank you, Mister Holmes.”

“Will you give this to him?” he asked, taking an envelope from his pocket.

 

“It’s just our new address…”

 

“Will do.” he took the envelope, looked at it for a few seconds and nodded, closing the door. Mister Lestrade sighed and ruffled Greg’s hair.

 

“Sorry buddy… maybe we can come visit in a few months?”

 

Greg nodded, but he knew they weren’t coming back, they never did.

 

\---------------------

 

“Who was it?” asked Victoria with Mycroft at her side and baby Sherlock in her arms.

 

“Some people trying to sell something, is not of importance. How about we finish that tea and put Sherlock to sleep?”

 

They both nodded and walked back to the sitting room. Mister Holmes put the envelope in the pocket of his suit and walked behind them.

\------------------------------------------

 

“Dad! There’s nothing in the mail?”

 

“No, I’m sorry, Greg.”

 

“It’s okay…”

 

Greg everyday asked the same question, he had given Mycroft their temporary address, and even though they had moved all correspondence was being rerouted, but nothing ever arrived, he had tried calling but the number of Mycroft’s house was disconnected. Maybe he wasn’t that important to Mycroft anyway.

\-----------------

 

First day of school after the holidays finally, he was eager for the classes and of course to see Gregory, they hadn’t talked in a while, he had stayed with Mummy and Sherlock, he couldn’t wait to tell him all about his baby brother. He was surprised when Greg wasn’t in the classroom, maybe he was sick, he’d have to call him.

 

Without Gregory, the school was, once again, boring, but he endured it and now that he was home he could call Greg’s house and ask him if he was alright. He dropped his backpack on top of his desk and went downstairs to the phone, he dialed quickly, knowing the number by memory, to his surprise the number appeared to be disconnected, he dialed again, twice and still… his face fell.

 

“What happens, honey?” asked mother, when she saw him, shoulders slumped and head down.

 

“Nothing, Mummy… How did Sherlock behave today? Was he good?”

 

“He was fussing all day, I think he misses you. Go wash up so you can play with him for a bit before dinner.

\-------------

 

Two weeks passed, and Gregory hadn’t showed up for school. He went with the driver to this house a few times but no one seemed to be home, he went again today and there was a for sale sign, it was then when he realized he was truly gone, without warning, without saying goodbye, maybe he wasn’t his best friend like Gregory had said after all, he wasn't an expert, but he was sure best friends don’t just disappear.

 

When he arrived home that day, his father was there. He half smiled as a greeting and went up to wash up and leave his backpack in his room. A few minutes later his door opened after a quiet knock and he looked up to see his father enter his room and close the door behind him.

 

“What’s the matter, son? You seem quite distressed today, not to mention you arrived half an hour later than you were supposed to, is this the driver’s fault?”

 

“Mister Porter is not at fault father, I asked him to drive me to Gregory’s house.”

 

“Hmmm… and the reason? You knew we were waiting for dinner.”

 

“I… I didn’t know you were home, father.” he said, looking at the floor.

 

“Nevertheless, why you went there?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, he’s gone… house is for sale.” he said as a tear dropped from his eye, sliding through his cheek.

 

“Oh, son… he was just another boy, why are you crying? Is not decent, is not the Holmes way.” he said, Mycroft could hear his disappointment in his tone.

 

“He was my friend.”

 

“Mycroft, listen, we Holmes men don’t have friends, we don’t… we have business associates. But no friends. Caring is not an advantage and we must always be in advantage, always.”

 

Mycroft nodded, cleaned his tears and his father nodded at him once, leaving the room.

 

He allowed himself a few more minutes to think about the months he spent with Gregory, he thought he was his friend, he felt happy when he was with him. But in the end, he had leave, without a second thought, it would’ve been better to never meet him. He didn’t know what a friend was until he met him and now he just wished it never happened. It was then and there when he grew up, too fast, suddenly, repeating again and again what his father had thought him.

 

Caring is not an advantage, it never was.


End file.
